


It's so amazing

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Choi Seungcheol watched as his two friends fall in love with Hong Jisoo, only to realise he has fallen for him too.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	It's so amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from DAY6's When You Love Someone.

_When you love someone / So much that it overflows / It's so amazing / Because this is how it is_

Recent events had Choi Seungcheol amazed by the power that Hong Jisoo holds. He said "recently" because while they had known each other for the better part of the last ten years or so, he never really had the chance to get to know the younger until they reconnected late last year.

Jisoo, of course, is Yoon Jeonghan's best friend since they were kids. They grew up in the same village, their houses only separated by the local playground where they also spent most of their childhood together, and they even went to the same primary and secondary schools. If Jeonghan had the same interests as Jisoo career-wise, Seungcheol believes they would have gone to the same university, too. Such was their link to each other.

The three of them─along with Kim Mingyu, who would later become Seungcheol's best friend─went to the same secondary school in town, and that was how they came to know each other. As they were often picked as the class president and vice-president, Seungcheol and Jeonghan became close. Jisoo usually tagged along, always joined at the hip with Jeonghan, while Mingyu was in the same cooking club as Jisoo.

It has been more than ten years since the four of them were at school. It wasn't until December last year when they all met again after Jeonghan contacted Seungcheol and Mingyu to celebrate Jisoo's birthday together.

Seungcheol and Jisoo are okay with each other, but out of the four of them, he is least close with the birthday celebrant. He confides a lot of things to Jeonghan even after high school, but he and Jisoo can't be left alone together because it will be too awkward. He agreed nevertheless; it is a chance to take a break from work and spend time with the set of people he is most comfortable with.

Mingyu, on the other hand, readily agreed. "Is it going to be a surprise party? Cheol and I can take care of the cake," he offers without consulting Seungcheol first. It is alright, though; Mingyu can speak on his behalf. After ten years of friendship, they can practically finish each other's sentences by now. Moreover, Seungcheol has no idea what to get Jisoo as a present; he just doesn't know him that intimately.

Jeonghan and Jisoo are already at Jeonghan's unit, while Seungcheol and Mingyu get the cake. Seungcheol adds an extra large box of pizza.

It isn't an explosive kind of surprise; Jisoo kind of sensed what is going on already. He is happy, nevertheless, saying he is glad to celebrate his birthday with his old friends.

"I actually thought I'd spend the day sleeping at my apartment," he says, laughing so wide until his eyes are reduced to two tiny crescents over his rosy cheeks.

"Not on my watch," Jeonghan nudges his best friend. "You deserve the happiest birthday."

They play games while drinking, and soon they are buzzing with alcohol. The real surprise comes when Mingyu proudly declared that he likes Jisoo.

"Are you already drunk?" Seungcheol asks, looking around at Jisoo for his reaction and at Jeonghan for help. "There, there, maybe we should start cleaning up─"

"No!" Mingyu pouts like a child. "I know what I'm doing. You know how high my alcohol tolerance is, Cheol."

"Oh yeah?" Jeonghan says with the air of indulging a very drunk man. "Alright, if you say so."

"I said I'm not drunk, Jeonghan, don't take that tone on me." Mingyu bows his head, the tips of his ears now a bright shade of red. "I can't admit this without alcohol in my system, though. But I know what I'm doing."

Jisoo remains quiet, exchanging glances with Jeonghan.

"Say something," Mingyu pleads, looking at Jisoo.

"I─thank you?" Jisoo says, forcing out a laugh. "I mean, it's not everyday someone confesses to me like this, and on my birthday, too. Uh… Shall we talk about this tomorrow?"

Mingyu sighs. "Alright. Sorry if I made the atmosphere awkward. I just had to say that." He picks up his discarded Uno cards and asks, "Can we continue the game? I am already winning."

As a testament to Jeonghan's exceptional social skills, he is able to steer the atmosphere away from Awkward City despite Jisoo's fidgeting at his side.

"We should do this again next time," Jeonghan tells Seungcheol the next day. They all decided to spend the night in Jeonghan's unit as they were too drunk to go home after one more round of Uno and three rounds of Jenga. They laid mattresses on the living room floor and slept side by side while recounting their high school days. Jisoo and Mingyu are still asleep, their hands almost touching in the centre of the beddings, while Seungcheol and Jeonghan clean up the mess they left last night.

"I must say I was surprised when Mingyu said that," Seungcheol says. "He never told me about this before."

"Me too," Jeonghan replies, glancing at the pair. "I'm still not sure whether Mingyu is serious."

He turns out to be serious, though. Mingyu gleefully tells Seungcheol how he and Jisoo have been texting regularly, three weeks later.

"He still won't agree to seeing me without Jeonghan, though," Mingyu adds.

Seungcheol frowns. "What? You've been hanging out without me?"

Mingyu snickers, making a peace sign. "It was just supposed to be me and Jisoo, but Jeonghan tagged along, so what can I do? I'm just glad to spend some time together."

Despite the goofy grin on his face, he sounds desperate.

"Did he say anything about liking you back?" Seungcheol asks, anxious.

Mingyu isn't able to respond right away. That, in itself, is a red flag to Seungcheol already. "Not yet. I think he's very confused."

Seungcheol sighs. "Don't go hurting yourself, alright?"

"I'm not like you," Mingyu smirks.

 _Okay, that is a low blow_ , Seungcheol thinks. Born sentimental and a hopeless romantic─possibly the worst DNA combination ever─he is still healing from his painful break up from a year ago.

"Forget about that brat, Cheol. I've been telling you to move on. He isn't worth all your tears."

Seungcheol completely agrees to that, except no one can stop his heart from feeling this way. Not even himself.

He has to say, though, that he is already in a better position than he did last year. At least he doesn't cry anymore at the mere mention of his ex. It has become an old story that is told and retold many times that its impact has already diminished. Perhaps, the remaining heartaches are mere dregs of the wasted love and the what-ifs that will no longer be answered. Soon, these remnants will fade into dust and be blown away by the wind. There is no forcing it; Seungcheol just has to let things take its natural course.

But that is a story for another day.

"I'm just saying, there's a possibility Jisoo won't return your feelings. I hope you're ready for that," Seungcheol says, returning to the issue at hand.

Mingyu, being his usual cheerful self, takes advantage of his height and ruffles Seungcheol's hair. "Got it, hyung!"

It has been a long time since Mingyu called him that, effectively making Seungcheol's heart melt. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

And so Mingyu actively pursued Jisoo.

It is Mingyu's birthday next after a couple of months, and as promised, they gather once more in Mingyu's flat this time. Jisoo arrives with Jeonghan with a present tucked under his arm. As soon as he handed it out to the celebrant, Mingyu visibly preens and pulls Jisoo into a one-arm hug. "Thank you so much."

"Now my gift is going to look trash next to Jisoo's," Jeonghan jests, handing out his own present. "No hug for me?" he asks, arms spread out and waiting.

Mingyu complies immediately, encircling Jeonghan with both his arms tightly and patting his head. "There, there, stop being jealous." For good measure, he pulls Seungcheol into another bear hug. "Happy now?"

While preparing the snacks, Mingyu mutters, "He gave me a pair of socks, the one I mentioned to him before. Isn't that great?"

Seungcheol snorts. "It's only great because it's him. If I were to give you the same pair of socks, you would have told me to give you a better present next time."

Mingyu scratches his head, because it is true. "I just really like him," he says with an embarrassed smile.

"And you don't like me; that's pretty disappointing," Seungcheol replies, feigning offence. "What's going on between you two now?"

"Still the same. We talk all the time. I just confirmed he remembers the little things I say. And you know how I talk a lot."

Seungcheol nods. "There's no denying that. But have you considered that maybe he's only like that because he's being a good friend?"

Mingyu's shoulders sag a little. "I have. If he doesn't return my feelings in the end… I don't know. At least I was able to say it. At least we got to spend some time together. I'd get over it right away, so don't worry too much about me."

Seven hours later, Mingyu is passed out in his own bedroom. Jeonghan takes over the couch, drooling into the cushion. Despite being dizzy with the whiskey they consumed that night, Jisoo helps Seungcheol put away the empty bottles and discard the chips wrappers. They end up sitting on the dinner table together, drinking coffee in the middle of the night to sober up.

"I thought Mingyu has a high alcohol tolerance?" Jisoo inquires.

"His beer tolerance is high, but he's weak in front of the whiskey," Seungcheol replies. "You do remember the minor details about him. His alcohol tolerance was mentioned, when, your birthday? Four months ago?"

Jisoo smirks. "How can it not stick to my mind─he made a tipsy confession. Didn't he claim he knew what he was doing despite the alcohol in his system?"

"He did… but he's said over and over how he is being sincere about that," Seungcheol says. "But how do you feel?"

It is out of character for them to talk about personal things like this. Despite knowing Jisoo for almost half his life, Seungcheol can tell their friendship is merely on the surface level. They have hung out a lot as teens, but he doesn't really _know_ Jisoo, if you get what that means. They have never discussed the matters of the heart with each other; that is Jeonghan's job.

"I am actually not so sure," Jisoo admits after a long pause. "Don't get me wrong, Mingyu is really nice. The best I could do is return his kindness. I'm just afraid that if I said a word, it could ruin our friendship."

Seungcheol nods. It is a valid reason. "I understand that. But don't you think you should decide now whether you can return his _feelings_ or not? He really likes you."

Jisoo sips his coffee. "I don't want to rush into making decisions as big as this. I'm doing my best not to lead him on and give him false hope. I've been treating him like I treat you and Jeonghan. If it had been your birthday today, I would have given you a present and hug you just the same.

"You see," he adds, "if I said yes to Mingyu, and it didn't work out, it could end our friendship. If I said no, he'd be hurt, and it could end our friendship. And Mingyu is one of my most important friends, along with you and Han, so I don't want to lose any of you by making a mistake. You know I don't have a lot of friends as dear as you three are to me."

Well, Seungcheol doesn't know that. He also doesn't know much about Jisoo's other friends. He doesn't even have an idea what Jisoo does for a living. But here Jisoo is, saying Seungcheol is one of his dear friends. It makes Seungcheol feel horrible. What a bad friend he is. He should make the effort to get to know more about Jisoo.

One thing he learned now, however, is that Jisoo values his friendship. Maybe that is also why he and Jeonghan have lasted so long together. Seungcheol doesn't even talk to his childhood friends now.

"Just make sure that's clear with Mingyu," Seungcheol says, and Jisoo nods.

"You sound like his dad," Jisoo chuckles.

"If you hear him talk to me, you'd think he's older."

"Well, he did mention some things about you. I can see that clearly."

Seungcheol straightens in his seat. "What did he say about me? That snitch."

Jisoo laughs again, voice all tinkly like chimes in the wind. "Just the story of your break up."

"Does he go on telling everyone about that?" Seungcheol whines.

"I can just pretend I didn't hear about that," Jisoo says.

Seungcheol fiddles with his fingers. "It's alright if you knew. But let me set the records straight: whatever he told you, I am getting better at moving on now. So he better stop making it seem like I'm still crying over that brat every night!"

" _Brat_ ," Jisoo repeats the term. "If you say so, I will believe that. I'm only just starting to get to know you, anyway."

The coffee is starting to get cold, so Seungcheol gulps half the contents of his mug, chasing the remaining warmth. "Same here. I am actually surprised at how thoughtful you could get. I didn't know that about you."

"And here I thought you were super rigid about everything just because you were the class president. You're just as playful as Jeonghan or Mingyu."

"I get that a lot. Everyone thought I was scary…"

They spend the whole night just getting to know more about each other. To Seungcheol, it feels like meeting a new friend, although they are simply rediscovering each other─the deeper meanings and motives behind their actions, the backstories of the experiences they had together but didn't notice before, the little things that seemed unnecessary seven hours ago. Or was it eight? Ten? It is almost daybreak when the two of them stopped, eyes drooping. Seungcheol unearths two sleeping bags from one of Mingyu's cupboards, the ones they used on a hiking trip some three years ago, since their host didn't bother to. They set the bags side by side in the living room and sleep there.

"Can I tell you something?"

This time, it is Jeonghan who sits across the table from Seungcheol. They are at the local shopping centre. They happened to be buying groceries at the same mart and bumped into each other. After checking out, they decided to hang out in this coffee shop, their shopping bags spread out around their feet under the small table.

"What is it? Why tell me and not Jisoo?" Seungcheol asks, sipping at his iced Americano. It isn't the first time Jeonghan is divulging something to him. Seungcheol has always been the next person in line whenever there are things Jeonghan can't tell Jisoo.

Jeonghan lets out a bitter laugh. "It's about Jisoo and Mingyu."

"I knew it. Well?"

"I could be going through a quarter-life crisis right now, or maybe I'm just too tired and burnt out from work. Either way, I don't understand what I'm feeling right now─"

"Get to the point," Seungcheol interrupts.

"I was about to say─! This is confusing for me, alright. Be kind to me," Jeonghan says, still beating around the bush. "I think I'm…"

Seungcheol doesn't manage to catch what Jeonghan mumbled about. He used to be confident most of the time, and a mumbling Jeonghan has never been seen by anyone before. Seungcheol must be going down in history as the first person to witness such a spectacle. "You're gonna have to repeat that for me."

Jeonghan hesitates some more. "I said I think I'm getting jealous. There. I said it. Happy, now?"

Seungcheol's jaws drop.

"Don't give me that kind of reaction!" Jeonghan whines. "I'm just saying─listen! You know how they're spending a lot of time talking to each other now. And Mingyu shares stuff with me, too. So he tells me how some of their conversations go. And Jisoo's been telling him things I don't even know about! I mean, I'm his best friend!"

Seungcheol passes off a snort as a quiet cough, but Jeonghan hears it clear as day anyway and kicks him under the table. "Fuck you."

"Do you like Jisoo?"

Jeonghan blinks. "I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no."

"But you're getting jealous."

"I am. So maybe I do. I really don't know!" Jeonghan bites his lip. "This is upsetting."

Seungcheol sighs, serious this time. "Do you not want them to end up together?"

"Mingyu would have to pass through me first."

"He has already skipped over you and went straight for Jisoo," Seungcheol points out.

"...right. How annoying," Jeonghan says quietly. "I don't even know what's running through Jisoo's mind now about Mingyu. They hang out a lot, but he can't seem to make up his mind about actually dating Mingyu or not."

"Jisoo must have his reasons," Seungcheol says, recalling their late-night conversation. "He'll say them whenever he's ready."

"Yes, but Mingyu's been waiting, and the whole set up is really getting on my nerves," Jeonghan replies. "I just want whatever I am feeling right now to go away. I hate being jealous."

"Or you're just being territorial over your best friend."

"What am I, a dog?" Jeonghan says in protest. "But, yeah, that's quite an accurate term."

"This is so unlike you," Seungcheol notes. "You used to be firm about what you like and doesn't like. Is this how a lovesick Jeonghan looks like?"

"Really fuck you," Jeonghan repeats. Angrily sipping his latte, he says, "I'm not lovesick, whatever you say. Jisoo's been my friend since forever, and while I'm always all over the place, he's the only one who can calm me down. We pull off all kinds of pranks together ever since, and they would've been more ruthless if Jisoo hadn't intervened and toned them down for me. You know how wicked I could get. He's like my pillar, and now I feel so unstable without him."

Stunned, it takes Seungcheol a moment to respond to that. "That was… really cheesy. Are you alright?"

"I am not! I don't know what I'd do without Jisoo."

"In conclusion, you _do_ like him."

Jeonghan sighs. "Okay. I do. Fuck it, I do."

So yes, Jisoo is _that_ amazing. He is powerful and formidable─a force to be reckoned with. He has two of their friends wrapped around his fingers. Is he even aware of it? He is aware of one, but not of the other one. Seungcheol is not going to spill the tea, however. That is Jeonghan's business. He will just watch the whole thing unfold from the sidelines.

Things do unfold when finally, Jisoo officially rejects Mingyu. It comes with repeated apologies and hopes of staying as friends despite all that happened. Jisoo says that after thinking through it all, he decides he cannot risk their friendship for something he is not sure of.

"How do you feel?" Seungcheol asks Mingyu.

"I'm okay. I kinda sensed it already; I just didn't want to give up right away."

"You know you can be honest with me, right?"

"And I _am_ being honest with you," Mingyu says. "Seriously. I told you I won't get myself hurt over it."

True to his words, they still hang out together come Seungcheol's birthday in August. Without a trace of awkwardness between them, Mingyu and Jisoo still fool around with each other. Mingyu can even make jokes about it, and Jisoo just goes with it. Seungcheol glances at Jeonghan and finds him more at ease in front of the two.

"What game should we play this time?" Mingyu asks, eyes starting to droop. They had alcohol again and are already buzzing pleasantly with the poison in their bloodstream.

"How about fuck-kill-marry, but instead of random people, we choose among us four only?" Jeonghan suggests.

"Oh!" Mingyu exclaims, high-fiving Jeonghan. "I like that. You go first."

Jeonghan laughs. "Okay, I'll start with 'kill.'" He taps on his chin as he considers the three people sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him. "Kill Mingyu. Fuck… Seungcheol. Marry Jisoo."

Seungcheol and Jisoo cheer, clasping their hands together as they celebrate Mingyu's 'death.' It seems Jisoo is only happy to know he won't be killed, but Seungcheol knows the deeper meaning of why Jeonghan picked to marry Jisoo. Seungcheol sends a meaningful smile to Jeonghan.

Mingyu speaks next. "But I was going to say I'd marry you!" he tells Jeonghan. "Are you going to kill me after the wedding?"

"Yes," Jeonghan replies without second thoughts, laughing hard. "And then, I'd marry Jisoo after."

"Alright, then I'd fuck Jisoo first."

Everyone erupts into laughter, but Seungcheol whines, "You're going to kill me? Your best friend?!"

"Sorry, Cheol, you've had a great life," Mingyu snickers.

"Okay, since Mingyu killed me, I'm also going to kill him. Marry…" He looks between Jeonghan and Jisoo. "Jeonghan. Fuck Jisoo."

"I guess we could be in a three-way wedding," Jeonghan says.

"How dare you, Cheol─" Mingyu says, pretending to be upset.

"Dead men can't complain, Mingyu!"

Jisoo's reply must be the most anticipated one here. "Marry Jeonghan," he says right away, and Seungcheol can see clearly how Jeonghan glowed where he sits. "Sorry, Mingyu, but I'd fuck Seungcheol."

"You all really want me dead," Mingyu says, sounding like a kicked puppy, and Jeonghan taps his back.

"Shall we go for it when Jeonghan and Mingyu fall asleep?" Seungcheol suggests in jest.

Jisoo is so cool with it and plays along in the joke; he grabs Seungcheol's hand, intertwining their fingers, and tugs him a little. "We can start now."

No one should ever find out how Seungcheol's heart lurched in his chest at those words. They are just playing a stupid game, but it triggered something inside Seungcheol. Its impact is suddenly too much for him to handle. _You're really amazing, Hong Jisoo..._

Jeonghan's eyes widen in surprise. "Jisoo! I'm going to be your husband! You're already cheating in front of me?"

"You said it's going to be a three-way wedding! Let's go for a threesome when Mingyu falls asleep!"

"He's already dead," Jeonghan reminds them, laughing some more.

"I'm going to poison the condoms," Mingyu pouts.

That night, Seungcheol dreams of cuddling Jisoo while Jeonghan and Mingyu watch from the tree they are tied on.

Seungcheol jerks awake with Jisoo's face inches away from his.

Recovering from the shock of seeing such a beautiful face up close first thing in the morning (or noon, he soon realises), he gets up and prepares lunch. His fridge doesn't contain much, but he can whip out a decent tuna kimchi stew. Thank heavens his mum sent him side dishes over the weekend too.

Seungcheol is so busy cooking that he doesn't notice right away when Jisoo approaches him. "What are you doing?"

"You surprised me," Seungcheol says, clutching his heart. It is erratic again; he must be having a cardiac arrest. That, or Mingyu did poison him while he was asleep. "I'm cooking kimchi stew. Let's have lunch before you all go home."

"Okay! Do you need any help? You know I used to be in the cooking club with Mingyu in high school," Jisoo says proudly.

"Oh, yeah," Seungcheol says. "My home-cooked meal might taste too bland for an _expert_ like you," he jokes.

"Let me try?" Jisoo asks with pleading round eyes, so how can Seungcheol deny them of anything? He steps aside and lets Jisoo dip a spoon into the stew to taste it. "Oh, wow, this actually tastes nice!" he exclaims. "Looks like you don't need my help with cooking. I'll just set the table?"

It is painfully domestic, and Seungcheol might be having an urge to cry, squish Jisoo's face, hug him, or all of the above. He has never been like this in front of Jisoo after all those years of being friends. This feels like a reawakening to Seungcheol, like recovering all of his old memories of how to love after long years of amnesia.

_"Don't you have a new crush lately?" Mingyu asked._

_"Nah, I've long forgotten how it feels to like someone," Seungcheol replied truthfully. He has been thinking the painful break up damaged his heart. Now it wouldn't flutter for anyone. It has forgotten how to feel. He would just grow old with twenty puppies in a big mansion._

_"Him,_ again _? Shut up, Cheol," Mingyu said. "One day, you'll forget about that little shit, and you'll fall in love again. The feeling would be so foreign you wouldn't realise it right away. But it will come."_

If Mingyu were awake, he would say "I told you so!"

It is Jeonghan who wakes up next, however, and Seungcheol is reminded of the day Jeonghan admitted how he also liked Jisoo. All of the warm feeling in his chest at the sight of Jisoo setting the table is immediately doused in icy water.

"Good morning, y'all!" Jeonghan yells, without the littlest hint of a hangover. "What's poppin'?"

"Seungcheol is making kimchi stew for us," comes Jisoo's reply. "I didn't know he could cook that well," he adds.

"I'll have to taste it, then!" Jeonghan says, taking a seat and banging the ends of his chopsticks and spoon against the table like a kid excited for his meal.

"I'll wake Mingyu up," Jisoo says, returning to the living room where they all spent the night. There is a slight twist to Seungcheol's chest, and now he can understand how Jeonghan felt. If only Jeonghan hadn't told him about it…

…Then what? Will Seungcheol go for Jisoo just because he is ignorant of Jeonghan's feelings? Mingyu also happened to be his best friend; how would he have felt if Seungcheol did? He is starting to see someone else now, but Seungcheol thinks his best friend would still feel offended. Isn't it rude to pursue the person his best friend used to like?

Funny how he finally learnt how to love again, only to fall in love with someone who will never be his to begin with. He supposes he will just have to deal with the pain.

"Have you ever been in love?"

What a question. Seungcheol wants to laugh but keeps his face straight in front of Jisoo. The younger asks him to help buy the ingredients for Jeonghan's birthday cake. It is his birthday tomorrow, and like a tradition they adhere to now, they are going to throw him a surprise party. They are at the baking goods aisle, with Seungcheol pushing the trolley and Jisoo grabbing the things he needs.

"Oh, I mean, you've had your heart broken so…" Jisoo says, answering his own question.

Seungcheol smiles bitterly. It goes without saying that even now, it _is_ breaking, but for a completely different person.

"You're telling me you haven't been?" Seungcheol asks instead.

"I… think I am," he admits. "Can you keep a secret, Seungcheol?"

"Why ask me and not Jeonghan?" It sounds like deja vu.

"I'm talking about Jeonghan, though..." They really _are_ best friends. Throughout the years, they have become so similar to each other. Heck, they even look _like_ each other.

"I thought you don't like risking your friendships?"

"I've thought hard about that, and I think…" Jisoo ducks momentarily to reach for the yeast at the bottom shelf. When he stands up again to toss the packet into the trolley, he continues, "Jeonghan is the risk I am willing to take."

Seungcheol smiles, ignoring the crushing feeling in his chest. "That's really poetic."

"You know I'm a pro at making acrostics."

"And you aren't wrong. When are you planning to confess?"

Jisoo smiles his gentle smile. The kind that still makes Seungcheol's heart flutter. "Preferably when it's just the two of us. I can't pull off a stunt like Mingyu did. I just don't know how to do it."

"Are you afraid to tell him?" Seungcheol tosses the baking powder Jisoo has been looking for into the trolley. They move to the dairy section.

Jisoo thinks, weighing two bars of butter with his hands. He decides on the lite variety and adds it to the pile. "No. I want to let him know. I'd regret it if I don't."

"But you've been friends all your life. What if your confession ruins that life-long friendship?"

Jisoo sighs. "I really hope it won't. Then again, it's a risk I want to make."

"I wish you luck, then," Seungcheol says, a little surprised at the sincerity in his voice.

That is how it is going to be, isn't it? He would have to let Jisoo go where he would be happy. Let Jeonghan be happy. Would he regret not being able to tell him the truth? He doesn't think so. Jisoo doesn't need that kind of burden. He is just thankful they have reached this point in their friendship where Jisoo can be open about his personal feelings with him. That is already a feat Seungcheol never thought they would reach.

A few weeks later, after Jisoo presented Jeonghan with the cake he personally baked for his birthday as Mingyu and Seungcheol cheered on the side, Seungcheol's phone tinkles with a new notification. Jeonghan just DM-ed him a selfie with Jisoo planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

 _You won't believe what just happened!!!!_ Jeonghan wrote.

Seungcheol sends a congratulatory message back and smiles as he pocketed his phone. _Amazing, Hong Jisoo._

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Seventeen fanfic HUHU leave me some nice comments, please! Find me on twt @shykneeonyou and on cc as thatgirlyeojoo.


End file.
